With rapid advance of technology as well as the enhancement of our living quality, we are no longer satisfied with simply having an input apparatus with good inputting ability. It is desired to having an input apparatus capable of offering comfortable sense of touch, operating with dashing visual effects and other personalized abilities.
In most conventional keyboards, the keys fitted therein are usually available either in black or in white and are received in a black frame or a white frame. Even for meeting the personalized requirements of today's consumers, we can only find keyboards that are in pink, silver or other dull colors. That is, most keyboards currently available are designed with an idea for improving its practicality and functionality that their designs are functional-oriented and not market-oriented. However, for meeting the growing personalization requirements of today's consumers, it is in need to design a keyboard with a hint of amusement.